gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe ''is a fanfiction game created by SneakyLizard. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Games, Midway Games and Nintendo. Released for Basic PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two and Nintendo NX. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and Liu Kang have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Mario and Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Kung Lao * Ermac * Nitara * Kurtis Stryker * Kitana * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileena * Johnny Cage * Bo' Rai Cho * Goro * Kenshi * Raiden * Kano * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Baraka * Shao Kahn (Boss) Nintendo * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Chrom * John Raimi * Alexandra Roivas * Falco Lombardi * Zelda * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Wario * Mr. Sandman * Takamaru * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mumkhar * Ganondorf Final Boss * Ganon Kahn Third-Party * Scarecrow (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Zones * Netherrealm * Dead Woods * Special Forces HQ * Goro's Lair * Bell Tower * Wu Shi Academy * Raiden's Temple * The Roof * The Bridge * Shang Tsung's Throne Room * Eldin Cave * Imperial Crypt * Brinstar * Boxing Ring * Temple * Mushroom Kingdom * Mute City * Sargasso Space Zone * Portal * Reptile's Lair * Lin Kuei Temple * Sedona, Arizona * Grand Palace of Edenia * Flesh Pits * Arena Ferox * Krazoa Palace * Gaur Plains * Hyrule Field * Twilight Realm * Faron Woods * Soul Chamber * Ecola State Park * The Street * Edenian Bridge * Volks Laboratory * Corneria * Area 6 * CloudRunner Fortress * Sky Temple * Lava Shrine * House of Pekara * Lung Hai Temple * Skyworld * Roivas Mansion * Muranasa Castle * Diamond City * The Pit * Valak Mountain * Sindel's Throme Room * Skyloft * The Cathedral * Chaosrealm * Phaaze * Trapper Dimension * Shao Kahn's Fortress * Ganon's Tower * Ganon Kahn's Throme Room * Arkham Asylum * Sky City Tokyo Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Midway Games Category:Basic PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games